New Britannian Kingdom
New Britannian Kingdom has had three owners since its creation; Caleb, Konstantin, and Leonardo. Its current owner came to its helm in July 2011 when Konstantin handed it over days before the move from the region of New Britannian Empire to the region of New Britannia. The nation was used to found New Britannia to signify it's legitimacy and the continuation of the culture and history of The New Britannian Empire. Caleb See Caleb Caleb is the original owner of the nation of New Britannian Kingdom, and founded the nation shortly after "New Britannia" was banned. During the time, Caleb's title was simply "King" and he managed to build up the New Britannian Empire, which at the time was decentralized and revolved around colonies to support the central region of "New Britannian Empire". Caleb's rule cemented strong monarchist principles within the region, and ensured that New Britannia was a neutral great power. At a point when New Britannia was falling apart due to huge inactivity, Caleb took on the new character of "Emperor Frederick", and steered New Britannia towards an Imperial Russian/Catholic theme. Frederick's reforms worked much better in practice, than in theory, and New Britannia did not regain its former status under his old character. After Caleb slowly lost interest in Nationstates, the region fell into further decline, and later on fell under the control of a Military Junta for a short while. The Military Junta's short rule was ended by Caleb's appointment of the former king of Anzia, Charles I, as regent. Charles aimed to build NBE as a prominent old guard raider region, but resigned within two days after huge protests due to Charles' Aeazen Combine ties. Caleb decided to finally leave the game, and passed on the region to his RP son, Konstantin. Caleb's legacy cannot be forgotten. Although many will decry Caleb's authoritarian rule, his legacy and iron fist helped to cement extreme loyalty to the sovereign, not seen in many regions. As Frederick, he helped steer the path of NBE towards being more involved with raider regions, and his Eastern-European themes brought a fresh change in NBE culture, moving it from being a generic British-based region, towards having its own proud culture. Konstantin See Konstantin Konstantin is the second owner of the nation of New Britannian Kingdom. Ironically, not very prominent within the New Britannian Kingdom during the rule of Caleb/Frederick, Konstantin was heavily involved in many other regions, such as "The United Kingdom", a region where he was the son of the Baronet Victoria, and Anzia, where he was king for a short while. After Caleb/Frederick's leaving of NS, Konstantin immediately returned to New Britannia to take the throne as Emperor. Konstantin brought upon a series of government reforms, totally dismantling the government and bringing upon democratic reforms by creating the popularly elected legislature "The National Assembly". Political parties were legalised, and he immediately broke ties with the Virtual Roman Catholic Church, earning him the ire of his predecessor's old ally in the church, Lawrence Cornwallis. The old New Britannian flag was replaced by a new one, to symbolise a break from the old generic British theme, and the region flourished after these massive reforms, surpassing that of his predecessor. The New Britannian Empire region was far larger now than all the old colonies at their peak, and this era was somewhat of a renaissance for the region. Konstantin also transformed New Britannia from a neutral region, to being a full fledged raider region at this point, having close ties with the Land of Kings and Emperors, The New Inquisition, Unknown, The Black Hawks, and Lone Wolves United. The New Britannian Royal Navy was arguably one of the most successful millitaries of the era, continuing on to raid while other raider regions were either dead or dying. However, these shocks towards the region of New Britannia were not all beneficial. New Britannia gradually lost old allies, and the new democratic government fell apart due to infighting. The region slowly fell inactive, due to Konstantin's own growing apathy towards playing NS, brought on by his wife's leaving of NS. Konstantin eventually passed down the throne of Emperor while still controlling the New Britannian Kingdom nation. A short rule by Emperor Alexander fell apart, and George eventually became the new King-Emperor of New Britannia. Konstantin's apathy of the game continued though, he continued to do upkeep of the forum and helping the new Emperor with the region, until Leonardo came along. Leonardo was a fresh new idealist within the region, and he heavily upgraded the aging forums and site. Konstantin and Leonardo were close friends, so seeing that Leonardo was extremely loyal towards the region, Konstantin finally left the game after passing on the New Britannian Kingdom nation. Leonardo See Leonardo Leonardo is the current Prince-Imperial of Commonwealth of New Britannia. He originally came to the region of New Britannian Empire as a soldier from The Dominion to occupy the region during the Junta to then quickly leave after Frederick installed Charles Stefan as regent. After a lengthy amount time to the reign of Alexander I, Leonardo returned to the region as a mere diplomat of The Dominion to be mildly active with the community. Soon afterwards, he obtained citizenship with the region after he enjoyed the company of the citizens and people of New Britannia, but fell in activity after becoming the Regent of The Dominion as the Crown Prince. During this time, there was a successful rebellion against Alexander by the former Emperor Konstantin and former Crown Prince George. Leonardo rose to the position of Prince-Consort of the New Britannian Empire after being married to the King-Emperor George, and upgraded the forums with new code, and continuing on with much of the upkeep of the forums that Konstantin once did. Leonardo's role as consort grew, as he successfully managed to end the recession of activity that the region had by implementing government reforms, and assisting as regent while George was often away. Leonardo was often times the true power behind the throne, as George could not often be available to be around, and so Konstantin took note of that. Konstantin and Leonardo were close friends, and after seeing that Leonardo was active and responsible enough to manage the region, Leonardo was handed the founder role. After taking control of New Britannian Kingdom, Leonardo instituted even more major reforms, by moving the region from "New Britannian Empire" to "New Britannia", creating a new Steampunk theme, and having a new guild system. The old Konstantin flag was redesigned by Leonardo, and became a new symbol of unity, as the old flag was heavily used by the NBE old guard as their symbol. Leonardo's reforms changed NBE from a formerly dramatic region, into one that wasmore focused on fun, and the general well being of its citizens. NBE's population growth surpassed that of Konstantin's rule, under Leonardo's tireless work of recruitment, and encouraging the people of NBE to do their duty of recruitment. Activity was increasing gradually, and the region remained remarkably stable in an era where regions were coming and going. Leonardo, along with a new citizen of NBE, Justin of Stradwick, created a new political ideology called Aretism, which was to be the backbone of NBE politics. The new Aretist ideology continued to grow, and even flourished in a feeder region, Osiris, before the region was invaded by 10,000 Islands. Category:Nations